Identity Crisis
by Lil Lost Lady
Summary: Naruto was happily engaged to her best friend Sasuke as well as the recently appointed Hokage. Everything was going smoothly no more wars just paperwork and wedding arrangements to worry about until one morning Sasuke wakes up believing himself to be Izuna Uchiha. If that wasn't stressful enough while trying to convince him Naruto herself was becoming less and less sure that he was
1. You're Sasuke!

**Identity Crisis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: Yet another FemNaruto story from me I hope you all enjoy it!**

**UPDATE: 12/08/19 - First off I'd like to apologize for the incoherent mess that was this chapter before now. I literally left out an entire part when I copied and pasted it from Mircosoft word to the editing document on here. I also must've been more than half-asleep when I first wrote this as in one scene I had Shikamaru that leave the area in one sentence and be there in the next. I also had Sasuke supposedly leave without me mentioning it. I even confused myself re-reading it, I like the idea but I will be the first to admit I made a mess of it before. ****That said I've also added nearly 2k words worth of content to this. However, this is still unbeta'd, therefore, all mistakes are mine though there's hopefully a lot less now.  
**

* * *

_Full Summary: Naruto was happily engaged to her best friend Sasuke as well as the recently appointed Hokage. Everything was going smoothly no more wars just paperwork and wedding arrangements to worry about until one morning Sasuke wakes up believing himself to be Izuna Uchiha. If that wasn't stressful enough while trying to convince him Naruto herself was becoming less and less sure that he was, in fact, her Sasuke._

* * *

Chapter 1: You're Sasuke!

Everything was perfect for one Naruto Uzumaki well okay perfect was pushing it a bit after all being the new Hokage did come with a lot of paperwork and in no perfect universe would the blonde ever have to do a shred of paperwork.

However, if the deadliest enemy she had to face was the kind that could be beaten back with her precious time and a pen then all was well in the world.

"Aaand done! Another pile of paperwork successfully vanquished by yours truly!" The ninja proudly boasted to her bored assistant, "Congratulations." Shikamaru deadpanned before handing her more paper, "Here's the paperwork regarding the new school regulations and testing for the civilian school and the academy."

Naruto's smile fell but she didn't complain after all it was important and she was a grown adult, she could handle a little extra paperwork.

As if to punish her for thinking such thoughts her advisor added, "Also these are the papers requesting your approval for upcoming winter festivities." He set the pile of paper down before seemingly pulling out another stack to place beside it, "And this is this year's Genin hopefuls."

At least that wouldn't be boring but still did every student have an essay written on them in that stack? One sentence should be more than enough, it wasn't like she needed their entire life stories.

'Grin and bare it you can do it!' Naruto cheered herself on mentally much to her furry residents' amusement, "Is that all?" She glared at Shikamaru as if he was personally responsible for this torment.

"Oh, one more thing." The Nara heir smirked as she groaned unable to control her reaction to the news.

"The invitations to your wedding need to be approved. Ino demands not only that you pick your flowers asap her words by the way but that you set a date for dress shopping with the girls." Naruto made a face at this but her once lazy subordinate didn't let up, "And finally, you still have to pick a color scheme. Sasuke already vetoed all the orange from the choices." He looked up from his list with a raised eyebrow, "The wedding is two months away? Have you got anything done yet?"

Her head fell onto the desk with a painful thud, "I've been busy doing Hokage stuff!" The Hokage whined as she stood and threw her hands down onto the desk throwing a mini temper tantrum but when she saw it not garnering the pity the young woman felt she deserved she changed tactics, "Besides Sasuke should help out more!"

Sitting back down with a huff she eyed the paper and then her gaze went to her ever so helpful friend standing beside her desk. The Nanadaime's eyes gleamed in a way that the brunette knew meant trouble even if he didn't know exactly what kind.

He firmly stated, "No."

She proceeded to pout in what she knew to be a cute way, it didn't phase him in the slightest.

Frustrated she dropped the act, "Ah, come on I haven't even asked yet."

"And the answer is still no," Shikamaru said flatly.

She considered trying harder but the ninja knew that fluttering her eyes at the Nara would never work.

It was one of the reasons he made such a great advisor slash assistant, but not the only reason and not the main one either. Like his father before him, the Nara was a genius. There really was no one better than him for the job, in fact, if he really wanted she was sure that he could take her job. Brute strength she'd win for sure but if they fought it was just as likely that she'd lose to his tactical mind.

Even so, Naruto stared hard at him hoping to wear him down. She crossed her arms indignantly for a moment at being denied before the Hokage sighed and picked her pen back up. The paperwork wouldn't do it's self, though she would be beyond thrilled if that were to ever occur.

Her newfound work ethic lasted all of thirty minutes before she started to complain, "It's all Sasuke's fault that we're so far behind you know? How am I supposed to make all these choices and work too?"

Shikamaru didn't look up from whatever paper had his attention but he didn't need to because another voice answered her question.

"Yes, however, does one balance wedding plans and work at the same time."

"Sasuke!" Her gazed turned from her now amused assistant to her smirking fiancé who climbed through her office window as if he owned the place. She couldn't really say anything, she'd been doing the same for years now and that was before it was even hers.

"In case you forgot we split the wedding responsibilities and mine are nearly complete and before you say anything, I've got a demanding job as well. Yet I managed somehow."

As much as Naruto wanted to deny it, she couldn't because it was her job to give him his. If he was busy it was because of her. At that thought a grin crossed her face, "You're absolutely right Sasuke!"

He eyed her warily then.

'Uh oh, he's suspicious, gotta act fast!'

"You work really hard, in fact, you could use a break so let's make it official!" She glanced around her cluttered desk before looking over at the entertained Nara, "Where are the vacation forms?"

"Second drawer on the left." He didn't even stop to think about it, he knew her office better than her.

If the Hokage didn't know any better she'd think he was after her job.

The blonde opened said drawer and low and behold it was right there in a section that said 'vacation,' she probably should give Shikamaru a raise if only for how organized he kept her desk. It even had dividers that were both alphabetized and color-code, talk about over-kill.

"Thanks, Shika. You're awesome!" He simply shook his head and excused himself from the room not wanting to get in the middle of it. After all, it was only amusing with them until someone got maimed.

"Naruto I'm not taking a vacation so that I can plan the entire wedding by myself." His irritation was apparent.

'Busted.' Her furry companion laughed in a distant part of her mind, she ignored him like a pro.

"How'd you know?" She asked while eying the vacation slip and considering pulling a fast one. Before the blonde can he made his own move by snatching up the paper and burning it with glee.

"Hey that's official Hokage paperwork stuff, that's like treason or something!" At the very least it was a waste of paper, even if they had an abundance of trees that was no excuse.

Naruto smirked, "Ya knooow," she said dragging out the word 'o', " I could punish you, make you pick the colors and the flowers-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You could do that or you could-" Naruto stopped that thought by sliding her hand back into the drawer and showing off another slip, "Fill this out, I've got tons of them and you can't burn them all!"

"Wanna bet?" He teased.

She really should know better than to challenge him by now.

The Uchiha leaned against her desk and crossed his arms the playful mood fading, "You do realise that I have taken care of everything in regards to the wedding so far don't you?"

The Uzumaki wince, it was true.

"You know I don't know anything about this kind of thing..." She tried to reason, "And I do?"

"Fair point..." The Hokage said while moving around her desk to stand right next to her husband-to-be.

This wasn't the only time they'd had this conversation over the past few months.

It always ended the same way, she'd apologize and he would take some of her load and then get stuff done.

"I said I was sorry…" Naruto grumbled as Sasuke gave her the stink eye knowing what she was trying to pull, it was clear he wasn't going for it this time. She bit her lower lip and tried her best to get him to bend to her will. He turned his head.

Naruto grumbled, "Alright, fine... have it your way then."

She turned around and marched over to her office door and opened, "Hey, Shika you there?"

The Nanadaime called out knowing he was still in hearing distance, "I need a favor."

Shikamaru casually strolled back down the hall, "A favor?"

He knew what she was asking him for, she wanted to shift over some of her workload onto him.

"Yeah, just a small one." He didn't look convinced.

"Just cover for me please I need to get some of this wedding stuff taken care of." Her hands were clasped and up like she was begging him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before he lazily looked over to the Uchiha standing around idly, if he were a betting man he would bet than she would get little to nothing done in regards to their wedding and he had a feeling the other man knew this as well.

"It's not just more work for me you know, it's more for you as well." He finally said, if she left early today then tomorrow she would have to stay late to make her deadlines. Certain things he just couldn't do, even if she liked to remind him that he could forge her signature perfectly.

Dropping her hands she smiled, "I'll make it up to you!" He seriously doubted it, "What a drag... fine I'll take care of the winter festivities this time." It would take something off her plate but not much.

What she failed to realize was that while he would do the more time-consuming groundwork it would have been something that would have gotten her out of doing some paperwork for a few hours and broke up some of the monotony of her chosen career. Not that he would tell her that, perhaps more work would get done in the long run.

She clapped her hands together, "Really?" The Kage hugged him tightly much to the other ninja's displeasure, "You're the best Shikamaru!"

"Yeah, yeah just go a few months without needing a new desk and we can call it even." He joked.

Naruto released him from the hug and threw a glare toward her fiancé, "It's not like I said 'Hey, Sasuke I've got a great idea why don't you burn my desk to ashes that'd be fun!'"

Sasuke had the gall to just shrug, he wasn't sorry at all.

"Well, there's nothing to be done for it now. Just go home for the day I'll take care of what I can." It was giving him a headache just thinking about all the extra work.

Not wanting him to change his mind she gave him a quick wave, "Well I'm off!"

The Nara sighed in relief pulling out his pack of cigarettes before he looked at the mess in front of him and then at the fourth desk he'd had to procure from her since her tenure.

"I'll never understand those two's form of foreplay."

* * *

Naruto had left the office with Sasuke but they split up as unlike her he had more work to do so she happily skipped to her favorite ramen shop on the way home. Sasuke surely wouldn't find out being on the other side of the village and all. Where did he get off telling her that she can only have the deliciousness that is ramen three days a week, it was frankly horribly mean of him. Then again she wasn't marrying him because he was nice.

He said it was for her health but her health was just fine thank you very much.

Speaking of marriage it still felt unreal sometimes, not that they were together no there wasn't anything more real than that. It was more the whole engagement part. Sakura had asked her why she was marrying him.

That question was simple to answer.

She was marrying him because she loved him. Sakura hadn't seemed pleased with the answer, probably because the girl knew that she didn't care about marriage. Her pink haired friend probably thought she was being pushed into it by Sasuke. As children, Sasuke could do no wrong in her eyes but that had changed after he came back for good. Now the medic had to find a fault in everything he did or said. It was stressful and she hoped her two best friends could eventually move past it.

It was true that Naruto didn't care about marriage one way or another but he wanted it to be official and she was fine with that. Especially when she had asked him why it was so important to him. Sasuke still had trouble expressing himself with words so of course when he told her he wanted her to be his family, the blonde had argued that she was already his family.

He eventually managed to put it into words that she understood by bringing his parents into it and explaining what he recalled of them from his childhood. It wasn't something that he ever really talked about but the Uchiha had clearly wanted her to understand. And the young woman couldn't help but listen to his words and agree that she wanted that with him as well.

Naruto finished up her ninth bowl of ramen and smiled as she paid the man behind the counter.

All the contemplating over ramen had made her glad that she was heading home, it was rather exhausting to think so deeply about emotional things.

She is surprised to see that he beat her home. Inside of their shared apartment, the blue-eyed girl watched him as he leaned over their wedding plans with an exasperatingly contemplative look.

"So, what're you working on?" It looked like locations of some kind, but the wedding was going to be held in the center of the village so that everyone would be able to attend so what was he up to?

He didn't take his eyes off of the pamphlets, "You're home early."

"Didn't you hear Shika's covering for me. He's a bit peeved and that's your fault you know." She poked his cheek making his gaze finally find hers, no she wasn't jealous of her own wedding plans keeping Sasuke distracted from her, nope.

"I was but I thought for sure you'd waste your free time away eating ramen."

He knew her so well.

"Well, you thought wrong." His dark eyes looked amused, "Did I?" The Uchiha didn't believe for a second she didn't stop by there. Did he smell it on her breathe? Maybe she should start carrying a toothbrush.

"Um-hm, sooo Shika's probably gonna find a way to get back at me for this festival stuff... and you heard him, he's still miffed about the desk thing too."

"Is that right?" Naruto nodded, "Yup," She said while making her lips pop at the 'p' sound.

"In that case I'm sorry, whatever will I do to make it up to you?" His sarcasm wasn't missed but she leaned up against him and whispered in his ear, "You could try groveling."

Sasuke's face turned until his lips were a hair's breadth away from hers and as he spoke his lips grazed the blonde's own, "I could."

Then they were kissing.

No wedding plans got worked on that night.

She'd have to apologize to Shika later.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the curtain, but it was of no concern to Naruto as she simply buried her face into the warm body beside her blocking it out and smiling contently still mostly asleep.

At least she was until she was promptly shoved off the bed, "Ow! What the hell Sasuke?"

Sasuke was looking around wildly from the naked woman on the floor to the unfamiliar room and back again, "That wasn't funny." The blonde stood up rubbing her sore elbow that had whacked the nightstand with no regard for her state of dress or lack thereof causing him to avert his eyes. It made him equally aware of his own nakedness so he made quick work of wrapping the covers around his waist, "Would you please put on some clothes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Um… are you blushing?"

He said nothing but remained tense, "Oh wow you really are! That's kinda cute but also really weird." He was never really that shy even when they were both virgins so it was strange to the other ninja.

"No, what's weird is that I'm in a room with a woman I've never met. One who seems to think she know me and who refuses to put on her clothes!" He was doing his best to both let her have her modesty and keep an eye on any potential attack on his persons. Though admittedly it looked to be too late for that if his bare state was any indication, he was completely mortified but trying his best to hide it.

"A woman you've never met. That's not funny Sasuke." She grabbed at the closest article of clothing which happened to be the shirt he was wearing yesterday and proceeded to pull it over her head just as he replied, "My name is not Sasuke."

"Yeah, next thing you're gonna say is you're not an Uchiha right?" It was supposed to be sarcastic, but she was beginning to wonder if her fiancé might have been hit with a Jutsu.

"I am an Uchiha. Izuna Uchiha." He finally turned his attention back to her though it was firmly set on her face.

Naruto blinked, that name was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

"That's not funny Sasuke." The Kage knew she must sound like a broken record, but it really wasn't, and he needed to stop it.

She pointed at him and waved her arm around frantically, "If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!"

"I'm not trying to pull one over on you and once again you've mistaken me for someone else." He stated with a complete straight-faced but Sasuke could do that too, of course, he could, he was Sasuke her mind all but screamed but Kurama gave no input for once though Naruto was too distracted to notice the lack of it.

Even the way he spoke was funny but he was Sasuke.

"No. You are Sasuke." She informed him stubbornly crossing her arms over her braless chest.

"For the final time, I'm not this Sasuke person." His annoyance, confusion, and embarrassment at the situation had him raising his voice even if it also made him feel slightly bad when she winced, he never did like speaking harshly with a woman.

"Fine. Then if you're not Sasuke why do you look like him?"

"I suppose if we are both Uchihas then maybe we look similar, though I'll admit I've never heard of one named Sasuke." Her face expressed even further confusion at his suggestion.

She could point out so much wrong with that sentence but instead focused on her point, "Not similar, exactly! You look exactly like Sasuke. I would know because I know every inch of him er- I mean you!" She tugged at her loose hair before fleeing into an adjoining room but before Izuna could think to find clothes and flee, she was back thrusting a mirror at him.

"See!" Carefully taking the mirror that was suddenly thrust into his face he pulled it back enough to actually do as she suggested he looked into the mirror even as he back away from her.

Izuna saw just what he expected to, he saw himself.

"This proves nothing I look exactly like myself."

"Exactly so you're Sasuke!" She demanded once more.

"No, I'm really not." He insisted wanting nothing more than to get away from this barely clothed pushy woman.

This was getting old but instead of getting angry at the confused girl he was just getting tired of having to deny it, not that he planned to lie to the poor girl.

If this was some kind of mean joke, he'd have quit it by now due to how upset it was all making her. So she had no choice but to think it had to be a Jutsu, or maybe a weird form of amnesia? She needed Sakura or Granny maybe both. Just as her mind was formulating a plan to fix Sasuke he spoke, "Wait something _is_ different!"

"What?" Naruto asked eagerly for anything that could help but his next words did nothing of the sort.

"My hair." He touched the ends of his hair as if to explain, "What about it?" He's always had that hairstyle as far back as her memory went.

"Did you cut it?" He asked confused.

"Of course not, you've always had that hairstyle." As if he'd ever let her come anywhere near him with a pair of scissors.

He didn't seem to hear her as he was checking out his hair of all things.

"I wonder what my brother will think…" His long hair was a symbol of pride as a ninja showing that he could fight effectively with it just like his older brother could albeit his hair was less voluminous making the task likely less of a feat when compared to his brother.

Naruto felt like she could not keep up, she needed Sakura like twenty minutes ago.

"Itachi?"

He finally turned away from his reflection with a sigh, "No Madara."

Realization flickered across her face and he noticed it.

The Uchiha thought she finally realized her mistake, which couldn't be further from the truth.

Izuna Uchiha was a name she had heard because he was Madara's younger brother.

Sasuke thought he was Madara's dead baby brother.

He thought Madara was alive.

It was too much to process all at once, so she sunk down on the bed beside the man she knew to be Sasuke who is watching her take it all in.

It had to be a Jutsu.

Because amnesia didn't do this, did it?

* * *

**Review, maybe?**


	2. Cross That Bridge

**Identity Crisis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows! I went back and fixed the first chapter yesterday if you wish to re-read it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cross That Bridge

Naruto didn't panic, she was a professional. Okay, she was panicking on the inside but only Kurama knew that.

It once again slipped her mind that the furball was oddly quiet about the whole thing.

The Uzumaki needed to take control of the situation, put on her Kage face. It still needed some work according to both Sasuke and Gaara but what did they know!?

"Okay… first, we should probably get dressed." She told the Uchiha who was still only wrapped up in their bedsheets.

Then she'd book him into the hospital to get an evaluation on his head done.

It was the perfect plan. He'd be home by dinner and they'd laugh about this.

He seemed to agree with the dressing plan but upon looking around he didn't find any of his clothing laying around. That was strange… then again everything about the situation was.

"Oh um, right… let me get you some of you-" she paused at his expression, "Sasuke's clothes."

Keeping an eye on Sasuke the blonde grabbed them both something to wear from the closet before she tossed his onto the bed.

Normally she wouldn't get his clothes for him and would have call him lazy if he had the gall to ask. But_ if_ she had been inclined to do so the ninja would have thrown them at his face. He would've caught them no problem but she still would've tried to catch him off guard.

However, with the way he was watching her she decided against the idea of acting too familiar.

Normally on a morning with her only wearing his shirt and him eyeing her that closely it wouldn't involve getting more clothes on. But that look wasn't sexual at all it was cautious.

He didn't trust her.

That hurt.

Even if he wasn't himself, the ninja part of her understood of course. He was a ninja too and one who as far as he knew woke up in bed with a stranger. Not only that but wasn't he supposed to have been from a warring era?

The war she had been in had been beyond horrible with a high body count but it had been short. Izuna Uchiha had lived his whole life in wartime.

Naruto got herself dressed while she pondered all of this but the woman also didn't let him out of the corner of her eye. There was a big difference between in that she didn't bother covering herself up as she got her clothes on.

Sasuke was putting his pants on underneath the bedsheets. Once they were on the dark-haired man discarded the covers.

Did that mean that Madara's brother was shy or was that just Sasuke's interpretation of him.

He seemed to be thinking heavily about something as he stared at the shirt in his hands. Was something wrong with it? It's not like she had any men's clothing that Sasuke would frown upon, anytime she did try to do that the article of clothing would get destroyed or go missing.

He had no appreciation of the color orange.

Finally, he seemed to reach a decision as the Uchiha pulled the dark material on over his head. The Uzumaki wondered if he was considering the possibility of her attacking him when he put the shirt on.

Before she could bring that or anything else up, he spoke, "You and this Sasuke live together?"

Naruto furrowed her brows at the question but answered truthfully, "Yes."

"And you said he's an Uchiha?"

"Yes again."

"But… you aren't."

Obviously, what gave her away? The blonde hair, blue-eyes, or maybe her tan? Instead of saying any of that she simply smiled, "Nope, not yet."

"…Not yet." He looked so confused by her answer, did they really never marry outside of their clan? "What's your surname?"

"Oh, I guess I haven't introduced myself, have I?" Naruto muttered to herself and then barely withheld the annoyance at the fact that it was her 'surname' that he deemed important.

"I'm Naruto and my surname as you so_ kindly_ asked for is Uzumaki."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed his whole body became rigid.

"An Uzumaki?"

"Uh, yeah?" It wasn't really a question because that was her name but his reaction had thrown her, what was wrong with her name?

"The Uzumaki clan is allied with the Senju." He spoke the final bit with more disgust than she could ever remember Sasuke having used while in her presence.

"Wait a minute what-" Naruto stopped short at the glower he sent her way, "What kind of trick is this?" He spat hatefully, she winced, "Look why don't we just go outside and-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Naruto knew Sasuke's tells he was ready to fight her here and now if she made the wrong move. That was not good.

The Anbu outside their apartment would be inside in seconds and she'd have a hell of a time getting an attack from him swept under the rug.

"Sasuk-" Sasuke cut her off, "I'm not him, and for his sake he had better not be an Uchiha if he is siding with the enemy."

"I'm not your enemy!" Naruto told in with more than a little bit of desperation for him to believe her. This was bringing back memories she'd rather forget.

"Yes, you are." And just like that the Uchiha teleported away in a similar fashion to Sasuke, but it was not the exact same she noted.

"Damn it!" The Kage screamed before hurriedly throwing on the rest of her clothes and not even bothering with her hair.

The blonde knew that a Sasuke who was compromised and running around her village could be disastrous.

* * *

Seeing her rush out of her house the Anbu guards quickly followed after their Hokage. It took everything in them to keep up as her usual pace to the Hokage tower was not even a brisk walk they knew something had happened.

They arrive at the tower in record time and into her office just as quickly.

"I need someone to get me granny-no wait she's a Senju isn't she?" The last part was mumbled but the Anbu hear it and glanced at one another in confusion though due to the masks they wore none would be the wiser.

"Then Sakura, someone get her and tell her to come to my office now." One of the Anbu disappeared as the Hokage glimpsed around her office, something was missing. No, it was a someone, "Where's Shikamaru?" He was always here when she arrived, the Nanadaime failed to take into account how much earlier than normal she was. "Someone get me Shikamaru… please."

She tacked on the last word once the ninja realized how she was ordering her subordinates around. Normally the Hokage would phrase things as a request or at least not like she was demanding something of them.

She was well known as being the friendliest and most approachable of the Kages.

It wasn't necessary though as the Anbus followed their orders quickly and efficiently having noticed their usually calm leader's urgency.

Soon Shikamaru entered her office yawning widely, "I was on my way here when you called as you're usually at least another hour something must be wrong."

Naruto nodded, "You could say that." She was pacing in front of her desk as she had been since the ninja first arrived. Her advisor's eyes followed her, "Sakura should be here soon."

He nodded and waited for the medic all the while watching the young woman with his keen eyes. He had studied her well enough to know when it was a Sasuke related problem, and he could sense that it was.

Unfortunately, he doubted it was as simple as a problem with the wedding venue. No, it was something more serious. If she was calling in Sakura that meant it was likely something health-related, but calling in Tsunade would make more sense as she would be more professional when it came to the Uchiha.

No doubt Sakura was an excellent medic but even he knew she and Sasuke weren't on the best terms. Sasuke himself would rather go to Tsunade if he had a say in this, of that the Nara was certain.

Before he could continue to contemplate the little information he had Sakura arrived.

"I was told it was urgent, what's going on Naruto?" The pinkette asked without formalities, had there been other Kages or officials present she would have been but to her it was just her old teammate and their lazy friend.

Naruto looked around the room noting where her Anbu were hiding in the shadows. As much as she trusted them this was about Sasuke… not many people liked the Uchiha and her Anbu were not an exception and so she sighed at what she was about to do.

The Nanadaime stopped pacing, "I want to speak with Sakura and Shikamaru alone."

Both the ninjas looked surprised by this proclamation especially Sakura.

For a moment the was no sound or movement, the Anbu had never been asked to leave her office before so they didn't move as quickly as they normally would have when given an order. Despite not wanting to do so they appeared from their hiding places and bowed to their Hokage before the two of them took their leave.

Naruto smiled at them guiltily while they closed the door hoping there were no hard feelings. She'd have to make it up to them later.

Once the door was firmly shut the Uzumaki performed the seal to silence the room, at this precaution Sakura looked uneasy.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

"It's…" Naruto paused wondering how to explain the situation.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru supplied startling his Kage, "How did you-" the blonde shook her head fondly, "Never mind stupid question you're Shika, of course, you'd know something."

"All this secrecy because of Sasuke?" Sakura asked with noticeable distaste before she paled, "He didn't… leave again, did he?"

"No… okay yes, kinda… I don't know where he is and we have to find him and fast because-"

"I can't believe him! I knew he'd do this, it's just like when we were kids, he has you! But is that enough for him? No!" Naruto let the medic have her mini-rant until she stopped to breathe then the blonde continued before the other girl could start voicing her issues once more.

"It's not that, he has amnesia or something he thinks he's somebody else… maybe it's a Jutsu?" The last bit was asked with barely contained hope as she looked between her two friends for some kind of confirmation that such a thing existed.

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose, "And who exactly does he think he is?"

Naruto rubbed her bare arms, it felt weird that she was in her office without her Hokage coat but she'd been in too big of a hurry to remember to grab it that morning.

"Izuna Uchiha."

"Madara's brother." The Nara stated without having to think about it. Of course, he'd have such a thing memorized.

While it wasn't a question Naruto still nodded.

"That's crazy, do you think maybe he was joking?" Sakura asked and then quickly answered herself, "Of course he's not, he doesn't know how."

Naruto would argue that Sasuke could be quite funny when he wanted to be, most of the time if bordered on morbidly funny but it still counted. In this instance it was irrelevant so she didn't mention it.

"Right, so we need to find him before someone notices something off with him."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Maybe we should let him continue to think that he's this other Uchiha, he'd probably be more even-tempered." Sakura said irritably.

Naruto bit her lip, "Probably not a good idea… he… he said I was his enemy."

She knew he didn't mean it but those words had still stung.

Both tensed at this, "What! Why?" Sakura asked at the same time as the Nara calmly questioned, "What made him say that?

"I told him my last name…"

"Your last name?" The medic looked confused but her advisor didn't, "Uzumaki. Your clan had ties with the Senju."

"Yeah…" Naruto wished she had thought of that before she opened her big mouth that morning, then again it probably wouldn't have occurred to her that he hated the Senju as much as he appeared to.

"Now I see why you didn't call in Tsunade if he considers you an enemy by association there's no telling how he'd react to her." The brunette sighed reaching into his vest pocket for the pack of cigarettes he kept there.

The blonde ninja had some idea and it wasn't a pleasant image.

"So now you see why we have to find him quickly, quietly, and most important secretly. This can't get out… too many people already don't trust him." Naruto did her best not to look at Sakura when she said that.

The green-eyed girl's frown deepened as she spoke making the Kage think she might not have been successful. Honestly if she didn't need a medic, the woman wouldn't have called Sakura in on this.

Sakura was one of her best friends but Sasuke was a sore subject that the Uzumaki was trying to find time to work on with them.

The Kage knew things would never be the same between the three of them but she hoped for something a little less tense in the future. Perhaps even friendly greetings when they passed one another while going about their normal day, a girl could hope.

Naruto didn't think it was an impossible dream just something that would take time.

"When we do find him, what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked pulling the other girl out of her thoughts.

"Um run scans, check his head, I dunno medical stuff." She shrugged.

Sakura didn't look impressed with her suggestions but hey she wasn't the medic.

"We have to find him first." Shikamaru reminded the two women, "Where do you think he would go?"

Naruto looked down at the floor and shrugged again, "I don't know… should I check places Sasuke would go?"

Just then all three ninjas tense and turn to the window in time to see a familiar figure jump inside. It appeared that Izuna was just as bad at going through doors as Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out before she could stop herself.

He shot her a look as if to say 'not you too.'

"Um, what're you doing here? I mean how'd you know where I was?" Naruto wasn't sure how to address this version of Sasuke who not only didn't know her but thought of her as an enemy.

"I asked." He deadpanned, "It got me strange looks when I inquired about your whereabouts."

"I can imagine," Shikamaru said watching the other man closely.

For a moment all was quiet until he spoke again, "I tried the door but those in the masks wouldn't let me in."

Oh, maybe he was better mannered but still just as impatient, before she or her friends could find their voices the Uchiha continued, "Something is not right."

No kidding was her gut reaction but her Kage training helped her instead say, "What makes you think that?" Gaara would be proud of her restraint.

"The people who don't avoid me or call me Uchiha all call me… Sasuke." His expression was troubled.

Naruto wanted to say 'I told you so' but reframed at his lost look, she didn't want to make things harder for him.

"I know I'm not this Sasuke but this village…" He trailed off looking back outside the window toward the Hokage mountain, "It was founded by the Uchiha and by… the Senju." The last name was still said with great distaste but not the outright hate from before.

"I see you've done your homework." The Nara's voice pulled Sasuke's eyes away from the mountain where two of his greatest enemies' faces were craved.

"Yes. I realized quickly that my questions attracted too much attention so I found the library… it has much information and all of it for free." It was obvious that he was quite taken with their public library.

"I believed first that this was a Jutsu but my mind is my own." He crossed his arms, "As hard as it is to believe… I must be in the future." Even as he voiced this suggestion, he looked like he couldn't believe he'd said it.

"Time travel?" Sakura's disbelief plain as day.

"That's not possible, is it?" Naruto looked to her resident genius who appeared to be deep in thought.

Shikamaru sighed, "We need more information."

The Hokage nodded, yeah time travel was crazy talk and that was Sasuke no doubt about it, same voice, face, chakra, it was him. It had to be.

"How can you explain looking exactly like Sasuke and where is he if you're not him?" Naruto asked feeling confident that this was indeed her husband-to-be.

"We are related so sharing similar features is to be expected however I believe this Sasuke and I must look remarkably alike with only minor details such as our hair."

"That's the second time you've mentioned your hair," Naruto noted.

"Yes, mine is… was longer." His fingers graze his hair before he seemed to notice as he snatched his hand back.

It seemed to Naruto that he missed having longer hair even if he'd never really had it, the emotion he had over it appeared to be real. But it couldn't be, it was some mind Jutsu there was no other reasonable explanation.

"Like Madara's," Sakura asked, the Uchiha jaw tighten but he nodded tersely.

That was weird, he didn't react like that when she mentioned Madara before.

"Okay so your hair's shorter, how do you explain that?" Naruto pushed trying to get him to admit to what she knew, that he was Sasuke.

He looked into her eyes then, she held his gaze without fear. Maybe she shouldn't have given his Sharingan but the blonde trusted him still.

"This is where it gets even harder to believe." He removed his shirt; Sakura made a noise in the back of her throat obviously surprised at his action but she quickly put back on her professional face.

Naruto didn't mind the removal having seen him shirtless many times over the years, "Okay what's with the striptease?"

A familiar look of annoyance was sent her way before he brought their attention to a scar, "I have no memory of this scar but I have plenty of memories of scars that I do not have."

"Sooo what you're saying is that you swapped bodies with Sasuke?" She didn't believe it for a second, first time travel now body swapping? Nope not real, maybe something that'd make a good movie but nothing like that could ever really happen.

Sasuke put the shirt back on and looked at them seriously, "If I have then this Sasuke is in my time and we need to find a way to swap us back soon."

"You say that like it's a matter of urgency." The advisor noted.

"If what I read today is correct then it is."

Sasuke's face was much too emotionless at that moment and even Naruto couldn't read what he was really feeling behind the facade.

"What did you read?" Naruto asked still not willing to buy that this man before her wasn't her fiancé.

His voice was monotoned as he answered, "The last date I recall before waking up here is apparently two months before I die."

Naruto's throat felt tight, "Well it's a good thing you're not Izuna and Sasuke's not trapped in the past then."

The Uchiha ran his hand through his now much shorter hair, "What will it take to convince you?"

"Let Sakura here," She pointed to the pinkette, "give you a checkup, maybe it really is a Jutsu or maybe you have a new kind of amnesia?" She was reaching but it was better than body-swapping time travel any day.

He didn't look pleased but nodded, "Alright, but when she finds nothing what then?"

"If she doesn't then we try another medic, I'm sure she'll figure it out if Sakura can't." Naruto was determined for this to be something they could fix with rest or medical ninjutsu.

"Then why not just go to her first and skip the unnecessary step."

Sakura looked offended as she mouthed 'unnecessary' to herself and scowled at Sasuke. That certainly wouldn't help the two's strained relationship and it wasn't even his fault.

"Because I said so!" Naruto knew it was childish but she also knew that the truth wouldn't go over well with the Uchiha.

His lips curled before he looked to Shikamaru, "This village is really run by this woman?"

The way he said _woman_ made her hackles rise like nothing else. Stupid sexist Izuna-ish Sasuke, her Sasuke would never think that just because she was a woman or childish that she could kick his ass.

The Nara simply nodded half-amused as his Hokage was fuming at the gall of the Uchiha before her. The advisor thought she was doing remarkably well at holding back her temper until he saw her hands had gripped the desk hard cracking it.

Another new desk, how many did that make now the ninja wondered taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I am right here!" She told the two men, "Sakura will you take him to the hospital and do a full checkup please?"

Sakura frowned, "You're not coming?"

"No, it'd just have people asking questions." The Hokage shuffled some paper on her desk in an attempt to look busy, "Just let me know as soon as you find something."

"And if I don't?" The pinkette asked.

"Then get a second opinion." It came out harsher than the blue-eyed girl had meant it to.

Sakura didn't look happy but nodded.

Sasuke looked between the two friends then asked, "What happens when both tell you they found nothing wrong?"

Naruto didn't want to think about what it meant if the two most talented medics couldn't find anything. "We'll cross that bridge if it gets built."

"That's not how the saying goes." Shikamaru informed her only to receive a glare, "It is now."

* * *

The Kage couldn't keep her eyes from drifting to the clock every five to ten minutes, she should get rid of it, it only mocked her. How long did a full checkup take anyways? Should she have gone with them? No that would've brought them unnecessary attention.

The document in front of her was important but she couldn't focus fully on it. There was another paper calling to her as it poked out from a form practically demanding her attention.

The wedding invitations.

"Shika?" The blonde called out before she could think better of it.

"Hm?" Came his distracted reply.

"What if he really is Izuna and not Sasuke?" It wasn't possible but then again, she saw the dead come back to life in a way during the war… maybe it wasn't so out there. They were just souls inside of vessels, didn't that prove that the soul could be placed into another body?

The Nara looked up from his paper, "What happened to crossing that bridge when we come to it?"

"Is that how it goes?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid… I just want Sasuke back." Her voice became softer as she continued.

The invitations had somehow found themselves in her hands, they were mocking her worse than the clock had.

Shikamaru didn't respond because he wasn't sure what to say, sometimes it was better not to say anything. The two continued their paperwork while waiting for Sakura to contact them.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
